An Unbungalievable Twist
by Animalover226
Summary: They could be the Saviors or the destruction of the Pridelands. Good is good, and evil is evil, right? Wrong.


"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. MOM!"

Kion's Roar pierced my ears as it blew across the Pridelands. The wind knocked me backward, and I nearly slammed my head against a nearby rock. Ouch, that would have been some serious brain damage, I thought. I dug my claws dug into the earth to keep balance.

"Unbungalievable." I heard Bunga say quietly.

It really was. Trees were flung everywhere. Thunderclouds and crazy winds, _anything_ you can think of. This damage wouldn't be easy to repair. But that's not what worried me the most.

Janja and his friends yelped as they were thrown back, then slammed onto the Outland floor. My heart pounded, and anger rose from inside my body, making me feel like I was on fire. I growled at Kion. He looked surprised. But there was no time to argue.

"The Roar is coming back!" I yelled.

And now was my chance to get out of there. I zoomed as fast as I could, away from Kion, away from Nala, away from those idiotic, selfish lions. Straight towards the Outlands.

I saw him lying on the ground, and I did a double take.

Janja's stomach was cut, and blood was starting to pour out. I gasped and quickly ran over to his side. The other hyenas had run away in fright. How loyal.

Janja looked like he was starting to lose consciousness, but he looked up at me with his big yellow eyes.

"F-Fuli?" He stuttered, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"It's ok. I'm going to help you. It's fine, your going to be alright." I tried making my tone of voice sound soothing, even though I wasn't exactly the soothing type.

Janja gazed at me for a few more seconds before his eyes shut. He was out cold, so it was up to me now. I took a deep breath, and lifted him onto my back. Then I began running as fast as I have ever run toward Rafiki's.

Now, you may be wondering, why in the Pridelands are you helping Janja?! Let me explain. It is simply three words. Three words that explain why I am helping him now. Three words that describe how I felt ever since I first chased the pesky boy out of the Pridelands. Three words that are hidden deep within my deepest, darkest secrets of all time, and eat at my very soul everyday.

I love him.

Now of course, your wondering WHY I would love someone as vicious and vile as Janja. After all the trouble he's caused for us, I should probably hate him right?

Wrong.

Because he has done absolutely NOTHING wrong.

And by now, you're thinking, "Fuli, your absolutely bonkers!" But is this true? I am crazy, correct? Incorrect. Again. I am not crazy, nor have I lost my head.

Janja has done nothing but try to LIVE. It's simple. To live, you must eat. And can Janja eat? No, he cannot. Because Kion refuses to let him eat. Kion is the real bad guy, here.

And today is what really got me. Today it finally snapped. All Janja wanted was ONE gazelle, but of course, there came Kion, prancing around all high and mighty, nearly killing the poor creature.

But all this still isn't explaining why I am attracted to him so much. And the answer is shallow, and makes me sound like some prissy female (example; Tiifu and Zuri) but it is the main reason I love him.

He's hot. He's just oozing with masculinity.

His deep, sexy voice and those muscles really turn me on. And then there's his adorable stupidity, but yet his cunning mind. Brains and good looks. What a guy.

I feel his heavy breathing against my back, feel his fur against my tail, and it makes me feel happy. I usually would be struggling carrying someone so heavy, when I'm just used to carrying a baboon or two, but today, I feel invincible. I run like the wind, jump as high as a bird over rocks.

We are nearing Priderock, and I start to get a little nervous. What if Kion noticed I'm missing? But I'm fairly certain I'm so fast that I can make it back before he starts looking for me.

I make it to Rafikis tree. I don't see him, so I call out his name.

"Coming!" He calls back. I see him swing down from the tree. His fingers are wet. _Hes been painting_ , I think to myself.

One look at Janja is all it takes for Rafiki to fetch an herb from his tree, and bring it back down. I'm always amazing at how talented he is with medicine. Medicine all looks like weird green stuff to me.

"Lay him on the grass." Rafiki instructs me.

Once I put Janja down, Rafiki begins bandaging Janja's stomach with the medicine leafs. We say nothing during the process, but every once and a while, Rafiki would glance at me. His facial expression towards me was a mixture of amusion and kindness. My heart is beating so fast, mostly because I am worried for Janja, but also because Rafiki was making me feel anxious. This whole situation was SO awkward.

Finally, Janja is all bandaged up. Rafiki gets a few more herbs from his tree, and puts one in Janja's mouth.

Janja's eyes fly open, and he jumps up.

"What? I didn't lick your husbands fur, Reirei! He tastes like grass! Besides, you know I'm a furry, not a grassy! I'm NOT sexually attracted to grass!" Janja shouts at no one.

I gasp. "Oh no! Did he hit his head too?!"

Rafiki notices my terrified expression and laughs. "Relax, Fuli. The medicine I gave him is helping him heal quicker and better, but it has a temporary side effect of delusion." Then he turns to Janja.

"Go home, Janja. Your dreaming. And when you get home, sleep for the whole day. You need the rest.

Janja nods. "Yeah, I thought that's how the chicken made the flowers purple. But I guess we'll never know for sure." Then he turns and walks back towards the Outlands.

I nervously laugh.

"Thanks for everything, Rafiki." I say to him, then turn and start walking home. But before I leave, I turn around and ask;

"He won't remember any of the events after the roar, right?"

"No, he won't. It's a good thing too. We wouldn't want him bragging to all his friends that a beautiful cheetah saved his life, now would we?" He says with a wink.

I freeze. _Does Rafiki KNOW? No, he couldn't. He couldn't possibly know, I assure myself._

I then race back towards my home.

Rafiki smiles and climbs back up his tree. He gazes happily at his beautiful painting of Kovu and Kiara. Next to them, he has painted Fuli and Janja. Under the paintings, some words are written. And here is that they say.

"The Saviors of the Kingdom."


End file.
